Firework
by Subvay
Summary: Crappy title is crappy. The Vocaloids are having a party, and Len's afraid of the fireworks. Kaito 'comforts' him, and things happen. Kaito/Len Lemons. Rated M for a reason.


... I WAS MEANT TO HAVE THIS FIC DONE SO LONG AGO. ;A; This was MEANT to be for Bonfire Night (5th November), buuuut the lemons got me stuck for a bit. :C BUT I finally finished so... here it is!

**Note:** This is my first time writing lemons after a loooong while, so I apologize if it's terrible. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito<strong>

Everyone, including myself, was busy setting things up. We were having a party tonight to celebrate some sort of British occasion; I wasn't sure what that was. Although there were plenty of people around, I couldn't help myself but think about Len. _Where is he?_ I thought to myself. He's usually around his over-protective sister, Rin. I sighed and searched the garden for even the slightest hint that Len was here... he wasn't.

"Kaito," someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Meiko. "Are you going to help us or are you going to stand around?" She didn't look very impressed. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but her scowl left me speechless. I just dragged my feet along to wherever she wanted me to go, still looking for Len on my way.

**Len**

I stared out my bedroom window to the garden below; seeing figures rushing around with different bits and pieces in hand. I wanted to help them out, but I couldn't bring myself to. They had fireworks, which they were going to set off later. I hate fireworks; they scare me half to death. I've always hated things like that; fireworks, thunder, alarms, and many other loud noises, although music seems to be the only exception. I wanted to help the other Vocaloids, but Rin told me to stay inside. She's the only person that knows about my fear of loud noises. Back onto the subject of the party; the only reason I wish I wasn't cooped up in my room was that Kaito was down there. I wanted to see him, to hold him close to me, to kiss... _No. Stop it, Len._ I thought to myself. _You're too young for him._ I kept repeating in my head. It's true that I am too young for him; Kaito's twenty, and I'm only fourteen. I put the radio on quietly to try and get thoughts of Kaito out of my head.

**Kaito**

I still couldn't find Len anywhere. But, I found the next best thing; his sister, Rin.

"Have you seen Len?" I pulled her away from the crowd, asking desperately. She didn't seem very happy about being separated from Miku and the rest.

"No, I haven't," she replied, the angered expression still present on her face. "He's probably in the bathroom or something." And with that, she turned away. As she walked away, the only thing I could think about was Len, still. _How can I not worry?_ I asked myself, leaning against the wall. I sighed and continued my thoughts, _Why was Rin angry? She seemed to be hiding something..._ I thought deeply. Maybe she _did _know where Len was, but she wasn't telling me. I looked up, how long have I been standing here? – Seems more than half an hour, as it was already getting dark, although it did get dark early in these seasons.

"Everything's ready!" Miku shouted out, making me jump. For a young girl, she's surprisingly loud. As people gathered around the well-prepared buffet, I took the chance and slipped inside the Vocaloid house.

**Len**

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing that my room was now dark. How long was I asleep? I glanced at the clock. Eight forty; not that long. I stood up slowly and stumbled over to the window. Gakupo was already setting up some rockets. I gulped, and looked around for anything to block out the noise. Nothing. I shuddered slightly as I realized I could do nothing but cower in fear. The first rocket went off and everyone cheered. Except for me, of course. I flung myself to the bed in fear and clutched onto the blankets tightly. Everything went silent then, apart from the sound of chatter from the garden as they waited for the next firework to go off; and also, footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up on my bed slowly, and turned as I heard someone fiddling with the handle on my door. I expected Rin to be there, but instead it was Kaito. A sudden jolt of energy went through my body as the dim light from the moon outside shone on his face, revealing a smile of what seemed to be relief.

"Len-kun," Kaito sighed happily. I flinched as my name was said. I looked straight down at my bed, trying not to show I was scared. He approached me and sat down. "Why aren't you outside with us?" he asked. I didn't want to answer. I loved him, but I didn't want him to know I was scared of the fireworks.

"I'm not feeling well," I lied. It seemed foolproof at first, as I was kind of pale from fright and in my room. Although, I didn't except another firework to go off. As if because of some sort of reaction, I flung myself forward, pushing Kaito back onto the bed. I hugged him tightly, as if he were some sort of protective pillow. We stayed like this for a while, awkwardly, may I add. The one thing I didn't expect was for Kaito to wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer into his warm embrace. I buried my face into his jacket, feeling slightly less scared. _Wait..._ I thought. _Isn't this the kind of thing... couples do? _At the realisation of this, I tried to pull away; although Kaito's strong arms kept me locked tightly in this position. "K-Kaito, san, c-can I g-get up?" I stuttered. _Stop. Stuttering. _I commanded myself.

**Kaito**

_Len wants you to let him go, do it._ I told myself. As easy as the task was, I couldn't bring myself to remove my arms from the blonde's body. I eventually willed myself to, however. Len sat up quickly, blush present on his face. _He's so adorable._ I thought to myself as I sat up, staring down at him. I didn't even realise I was staring until I heard him speak.

"Kaito-san, why are you staring at me?" Len asked, his big green-blue eyes staring into mine. I blinked in realisation and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered hopelessly. "I didn't realise." Len giggled. I looked back at him, his blush spreading across his face. _T-too adorable._ I thought to myself. _Oh if only I could hold him close to me, then ever so slowly, pin him gently to the bed and... No. _I mentally slapped myself for beginning to think of such a thing. Len was an innocent young boy, and I wasn't about to something like that to him... unless he wanted me to... To both our surprises, another loud bang was heard from outside as another firework burst in the air. Knowing Len was probably surprised, I opened my arms slightly. Just as I thought, he leapt forward, clinging to me. He muttered something into my clothes. "What was that?" I asked.

"Th-thank you," Len muttered, a little louder this time. I grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Len-kun, are you... afraid of fireworks?" I asked quietly. The boy simply nodded and clinged tighter to me as another one went off a distance away. I wrapped my arms around him once more and rested my chin on his soft, golden locks. _So close to me,_ I thought. _If only I could just kiss him. Just once._ I sighed. Len looked up at me in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kaito-san?" he tilted his head, much like a simple-minded pet. Yet again, an adorable one. I smiled and replied with, "Nothing." _Just a few centimetres away..._ I thought, staring at Len's lips. _Just... one kiss! It can't hurt... I hope._ I wasn't thinking straight; I closed the gap between us by pressing my lips against his. I could hear him gasp, and then began to move his lips with mine. After breaking the kiss, I stared down at him.

**Len**

I couldn't help myself from blushing now. Kaito just kissed me; and I loved every second of it. My first kiss, too. I opened my mouth to speak, but words didn't come out; just some muttering. I shook my head and tried to speak again. Same result. I heard Kaito chuckle deeply while stroking my hair and muttering, "So cute." I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at Kaito to see his beautiful blue eyes staring down at me. He placed small kisses on both of my cheeks, each one sending a jolt of childish pleasure through my body. Kaito then slowly pushed me back onto my bed gently, never taking his gaze away from mine. As he came closer to me, ready to give me my second kiss, I came to my senses and stopped him.  
>"K-Kaito..." I mutter, pushing him away from me. "What are we doing?" He seemed disappointed, and looked away.<p>

"I'm sorry..." he sighed. "I thought you... never mind."

"I... what?"

"... Liked it." I bite my lip, trying to think of a response. Yes, I did like it, but I didn't want to be so forward about it.

"... Sort of?" I laugh nervously. Kaito smiled and shook his head a little. He leaned down until he was directly in front of my face.

"I'll have to change that 'sort of'," he kissed the side of my lips, "into a yes." I gulp, realising what I'd gotten myself into. I loved Kaito, of course. But I wasn't sure of what he was suggesting that we'd do. I was completely ignoring the sound of the fireworks, and concentrating on Kaito. He pressed his lips against mine again, this time more passionately. He ran his skilful hands up and down my sides and I moaned softly into our kiss; his tongue explored my mouth at the first chance it got. I could feel him shifting positions, and realised he was now completely on top of me. He slipped his hand up my shirt and pinched one of my nipples. I gasped and squirmed as the sensation of the contact rushed through me. He did the same to the other, then slowly removed my shirt from my body; the sudden cold air made me shudder. He took one of my now erect nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, biting it spontaneously. I flinch, Kaito looked up at me with his big blue eyes, making me blush as soon as I noticed the lust in them. He raised himself up to my ear and whispered the words, "I love you." I blink as my heart raced.

"I... I..." I can't seem to get my sentence out. Kaito planted kisses from the side of my mouth to my neck.

"You..?" Kaito smiled mockingly.

"I.. Love you, too," I manage to get the sentence out of my mouth and smiled. Kaito kissed me on the lips yet again; his tongue instantly slid into my mouth, dancing with mine. As he rubbed his leg on my crotch, I could feel the blood rushing down to my member. As we parted, he kissed my neck, slowly moving down to my chest, leaving a trail on my skin. He continued down to my stomach, flicking his tongue at my navel. He ran a finger across the border of my trousers. I bite my lip and reach out to him, tugging at his shirt. Kaito smirked, then removed it. I can't help but stare at his bare chest as he lowers himself back down to his earlier position. He tugs my trousers down, and smirks as I'm left with only boxers – my erection showed through the thin, yellow fabric. He ran his hand over my length, I gripped the covers and moaned lightly. He moved back up until he was staring down at me again. He began nipping at my earlobe, making my moans louder.

**Kaito**

The sound of Len's moans are beautiful. I loved his voice when he sung, when he spoke, but I think I found a much better use for it. Each sound he emitted made me want to hear his scream even more. I grip his boxers and tug them down, revealing his rock-hard member. I move down and lick the tip, smirking as Len moans loudly.

"K-Kaito..." Len breathed heavily, arching his back as I took some of his penis into my mouth. I began to suck gently, moving my head up and down Len's erection. He let out more beautiful moans as I gained speed. "K-Kaito... I-I'm gonna cu—" Len was cut off by his scream as he spilled his seed into my mouth. I swallowed and took my mouth off his hard on, smirking with satisfaction. I moved above him again, and kissed him passionately. I balanced myself with one arm, as I used the other to pull down my trousers and boxers, revealing the erection that Len had given me. I kicked them off the best I could and decided to take a moment to just stare at Len, admiring how he looked in this state. I leaned down by his ear and whispered, "Do you want to continue?" He looked confused, I chuckled to myself as he nodded. I placed three fingers by his mouth, and ordered him to suck on them (which he did without any resistance). I move my hand down to his entrance, and inserted one digit inside of him. He squirmed and moaned, turning his head away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping that I didn't hurt him.

"Y-yes... It... It just feels strange," Len muttered. "I'll be fine." I nodded and pushed the digit deeper into him, stretching him. I listened to his frantic gasps and moans with pleasure, and inserted a second digit into him. I began scissoring inside of him, stretching his entrance. Eventually, I placed the third digit inside of him and continued the scissoring motion.

**Len**

I couldn't stop myself from moaning in pleasure as his fingers moved inside of me; it felt so good. I felt empty as Kaito removed his fingers from inside of me, but then he placed his erect member at my entrance. He kissed me passionately, the taste of my own seed was still on his tongue. I moaned into the kiss and licked his tongue as it entered my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he caressed my cheek. As we parted, I whispered, "Kaito-san.. You can move." He nodded and began thrusting in and out of me. It hurt at first, but the pain slowly faded away as each thrust became more rhythmic. Moans spilled from my mouth with each and every thrust and Kaito placed kisses all over my naked body. I screamed out in pleasure as Kaito hit a bundle of nerves. "K-Kaito!" I cried out his name. "There! Again!" I arched my back in pleasure as Kaito continued slamming against that same spot over and over, making me scream with absolute ecstasy. "H-harder, Kaito-san!" I demanded him, the same sensation of earlier began building up inside of me. I warned Kaito for a second time that night that I was about to reach my climax. I screamed out in pleasure as my fluids covered our chests. Not long after, Kaito released his seed inside of me and fell on top of me. We both breathed heavily as he pulled me into another kiss, passionate, yet gentle.

Eyes now half-lidded, Kaito pushed himself up, exited me and rolled beside me. I turned towards him and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours. A smile covered his face as he pulled me into a loving hug. He kissed my cheek and whispered to me, "I love you, my darling Len-kun..."

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing his nose and giggling tiredly.

**Kaito**

_Len looks so adorable when he's tired._ I thought to myself, smiling lightly as the blonde drifted off to sleep. I watched over him for a long while, happiness coursing through my veins. Eventually, I could barely keep my eyes open and just before I drifted off into my own dreamworld, I chuckled as I realised that Len wasn't afraid of the fireworks going off while we were making love.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and leave a review if you can! :D<p> 


End file.
